


Ouran High School Painters Club!

by glitchrat



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Based on a show, Fluff and Angst, Multi, but with painters, i dont know what else to tag, its just bootleg ouran
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitchrat/pseuds/glitchrat
Summary: Viventte Yuu finds the painters club while trying to find a quiet place to work on her art skills... Maybe finding the painters club wasn't such a bad idea.
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Original Female Character(s), Morinozuka Takashi/Original Male Character(s), Ootori Kyouya/Suoh Tamaki
Kudos: 3





	Ouran High School Painters Club!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> akakaka. im new to writing so be nice ahhh.

_On the north side of the campus, at the end of the corridor, in music room 2 you'll find the forgotten Painters Club  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_"Maybe this one won't be so noisy as the last one.." Viventte muttered to herself. She closed her eyes and sighed while putting her hands on the door handle. _This is my fate papy_ , she thought to herself. She opened the double doors and was greeted by the smell of paint and pastries. When she opened her eyes she was being dragged into the room by a pair of twins and was being sat down. "Hello! I'm Noya Ryuu!" "And I'm Soya Ryuu!" The twins said in unison. "Well, I'm-" She's cut off by a male with glasses who looks like they've slept in their uniform and went to school. "You're Viventte Yuu," the male said, "That's Arashi Kitakuni!" the twins said while pointing at the male. "And them over there is Shinji Shirie and Sena Nyūmura!" One of the twins said while pointing to a boy with black hair with white tips, and a boy with strawberry blonde hair walking towards where Viventte is sitting. "Seiya won't be here till later," Arashi said while drawing on some type of tablet. Viventte is one thing and one thing only at this point. She's confused. Which is no surprise. Viventte looks up to look at Arashi "I have a question" She says "Go on"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_"What type of crazy club is this!"  
  
  
  
  
__  
  
_Viventte wishes dearly that she never asked this question. She soon found out that she had stumbled upon the forgotten club she was looking for. The Ouran Painters club A club where you can commission the member's artwork, each of them having their own unique art style, which isn't just limited to paint, hand-drawn art, digital art as long as you're paying them when you commission they'll do just about anything when you visit the club you and request to be sketched or drawn if the club member isn't doing anything or can't find inspiration. You can also sit and chat with them if they're not busy or they allow you too. Now, this kinda sounds boring, doesn't it? Well, it is. And that's exactly why she's there. To bring spice to it. She's heard stories from her friend Renge, so naturally, she came to see the club herself. Now that she has she wants to back out, but she's already here what's the point? And that brings her now. She's being questioned by the Painters now to see if the female is good enough to join.  
  
  
  
  
"To start with, my name is Seiya Do and I'm the leader of the painters club!" A blonde boy said, "I'm pretty sure you met everyone already, and from I heard from Arashi that you want to join our club!" "I do, I've heard great things about the painters club, so I wanted to see how great it really was" _And now I know that this place is a freak show_ "I going to ask you one question, and based on this question and this question only, will decide if you can join or not.." Tension filled the air in the room while Viventte waited for the question.  
  
  
  
.  
  
  
  
.  
  
  
  
.  
  
  
  
  
" _How do you feel about the Host Club?"  
  
  
  
  
_Viventte was quite shocked by the question. "If you want me to be honest, I find them annoying" Viventte answered, "You do!?" The blonde asked, "I do, is that bad?" "Viventte starting today you're a Painter!"  
  
  
  
  
  
And that's how Viventte is stuck drawing a group of girls. The problem isn't the group of girls, it's the club who's keeping their attention on her. "Are you ladies comfortable? I know posing can be uncomfortable" Viventte asked while looking up at the group of girls. "We're fine Viventte!" one of the girls exclaimed, Viventte then looked back down to her sketchbook "Seiya, you're paying more attention to the newcomer than who you're drawing." A girl that was being painted by Seiya. "I'm sorry Yuka, I'm just making sure she's doing well," Seiya said as turning around back to Yuka. "Ah, I'm out of paint, I'll be right back Yuka I need to get more paint." Seiya gets up from where he was and walks to another room. Yuka had gotten up from where they were sitting and went to Viventte to whisper in her ear _Just because he acts as he cares, he doesn't_ Yuka goes back to where they were sitting in the same pose that Seyia was painting her in. Just as she got into position Seiya and walked in with acrylic paint. "I hope I didn't keep you waiting Yuka." Not at all Seiya" Yuka gives him a small smile. While Viventte glares at her and eventually broke her pencil. "Viventte" Viventte stops her train of thoughts and looks up to Sena "Yes Sena-Senpai?" "Your pencil" "Oh!" Viventte stands up, "I have a strong grip when drawing so that's why I'll just get another one from the storage room" "You don't know where the storage room is" "I know.."  
  
  
  
oOo  
  
  
  
  
  
When Viventte and Sena came back she found the girls she was sketching circled around her sketchbook. "Vivventte!" "What happened?" Viventte asked. "When we got up to grab our bags tea was spilled all over your sketchbook.." One of the girls explained "It was a new sketchbook so I don't mind," Viventte grabbed a napkin and started to clean up what was spilled while cleaning she left Yuka glaring at her while she cleaned. When she was done she turned around to look at Yuka "Did you do this Nagatochi-sama?" "Why would I do such thing, I have no grudges" Yuka slyly smirked, "She did!" Shinji said while laughing and eating cookies. "When I woke up from my nap I saw her spilling the tea on Viventte-sans sketchbook" It was quiet in the room and everyone was looking at Shinji as if he was a dog who started barking loudly for no reason. "If you saw her why didn't you say anything?" The twins had asked, "I had just woken up so I wasn't sure!" Shinji said while giggling. "And this is where I ask you to leave Nagatochi-sama" Arashi had said while placing his hand on his shoulder.  
  
  
  
  
_  
  
"You guys are just some forgotten club!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_"I'm sorry about the drawing ladies," Vivette said, "It's alright Vivette-chan it was just a sketch!" "I know but I hate for you beautiful ladies to go home empty-handed" Viventte sighed, she then picked up her bag and pulled out a drawing of something, and then handed it to the girls "Oh? it's Haruhi-Kun from the Host Club!" "It is, I met him yesterday and I just had to draw him!" "Thank you Viventte-Chan!" The girl's bowed and left the room as soon as Seiya came back in with more paint "Hellloo!" "Hey, where did all of our guests go?" Viventte walked over to the half-done painting of Yuka and tore in half. "Hey Viventte why'd you do that for!" Viventte turned to look at Seiya. "She may have been pretty cute but her personality wasn't" She took the torn in half painting and threw it across the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey, Soya, how much you wanna bet that she's a lesbian?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so uh yeah. this chapter took me years soooo. i might upload like once a month. bc its supposed to go along by the anime and since I don't want to like copy and paste it I gotta use my brainnn. ahhhhh but yeah if u wanna like talk to ig. my discord is moooo#9565 so yeah. ok byye
> 
> edit: 08/21/2020 hahahaha i changed the ending a lil i didn't like it https://discord.gg/bzJfRPV join my discord teehee


End file.
